


Flying Lessons (2019 Version)

by lukissed



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: BTW, Drabble, M/M, but i thought i might as well post it here, honestly this was done for my boyfriend because i love him very much, i redid it lads, its still a, on the old one, since theres a good amount of kudos and hits (and 2 bookmarks!), so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/lukissed
Summary: Lloyd only flew to the Great Seed that one time out of desperation, instinct, and adrenaline. Now that all of the chaos was over, and the worlds were reunited.. he had zero idea how to replicate what he did.





	Flying Lessons (2019 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-do of my old work by the same name  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911695  
> theres the old one if u wanna read it

Lloyd bit his lip as he peered over a cliff edge, soft wind ruffling his hair. His eyebrows were drawn together in a nervous expression, his face paled slightly. A pair of bright blue wings, resembling a bird’s, protruded from his back, about twice his height in length. Down about 50 meters from the top of the cliff was Zelos, who was floating casually. From the chosen’s back were wings like shattered glass, in a golden orange color. They flapped slowly, serenely.

Zelos had a wry, teasing smile on his face. He beckoned lightly at the man above him. 

“Come on, hun, you can do it. You know I’ll catch you if you fall,” The chosen purred. The offhand term of endearment made Lloyd blush a similar shade to his coat.

“I know you will.. but..” Lloyd bit his lip and backed up a few inches from the ledge. Lloyd only flew to the Great Seed that one time out of desperation, instinct, and adrenaline. Now that all of the chaos was over, and the worlds were reunited.. he had zero idea how to replicate what he did.

So, he went to Zelos, his best friend and sort of lover (it’s complicated, he would mumble with a blush whenever someone would ask), for help.

“You don’t trust me? Goddess, Lloyd, I’m hurt,” Zelos teased, with a tilt of his head. Lloyd rolled his eyes in response, scowling.

“No, I’m just.. scared,” He admitted, flapping his wings once. The wildflowers and grass around him rustled at the sudden gust of wind the translucent wings caused. 

“Sssso, you really don’t trust me. How could you?” Zelos asked, lifting his voice in a mock cry at the latter end of his words. He even tacked on a dramatic sniffle, wiping at his eyes. Lloyd grit his teeth, and huffed.

“Zelos-” He ground out, before letting out a quick sigh, “-you know what, fine!”

Lloyd forced his legs to propel him forward and off the cliffedge. He fell for a split second, before his wings stretched to their full length, then proceeding to slam downwards. A surprised “woah!” escaped Lloyd’s throat as he was suddenly thrown upwards, and in his shock, begun to fall. Fast.

His wings flapped desperately, out of sync, in an attempt to get him back up and onto solid land. It obviously didn’t work. But before Lloyd could fall too far, a pair of strong arms caught him.

“Oof, you’re heavy, bud,” Zelos grunted, cradling the swordsman to his chest in some sort of bridal carry. Lloyd stared at him in shock, mind still trying to catch up.

“..Th-Thanks,” He stuttered out, after a second of mental scrambling around. Zelos just grinned, pressing a quick kiss onto Lloyd’s forehead.

“‘Course. No problem, hunny. I said that I’d catch you, didn’t I?” The chosen drawled, repositioning Lloyd idly.

“Well, yeah-” 

“Oh, I see, you weren’t expecting me to catch you. Me, let my best bud Lloyd fall-”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, smartass--”


End file.
